Forever A Joke
by SecretChamp
Summary: A parody of "The 175th Hunger Games" by Wisteria22, we wrote this randomly one day, and I decided to post it!
1. GriffGriff and the Careers!

This collection will only make sense if you've read "The 175th Hunger Games"

by Wisteria22 it's awesome I'd go check it out!

Wisteria and I made this whole scenario up one day, it was 100% random so… don't judge!

So, one day the Career boys of the 175th Hunger Games had decided to forum a boy band, but because they lack musical talent most of their practice time is spent arguing, in fact the band doesn't even have a drummer. But, when Panem had created a "Battle of the Bands" competition and their manager had decided to sign them up for it in hopes to add some 'structure' to the band some interesting events arose.

Well the band had decided to find a drummer before the competition but as per usual they had little success…

"So who should be the drummer, Axel or Jet?" Nic spoke up.

"Axel, Jet doesn't really seem like the drummer type, plus he kind of scares me." Jackson trailed off, obviously not really caring.

"Me! PICK ME ME ME ME PLEASE!" A little voice spoke up obviously having no idea what he was volunteering for just wanting to be chosen.

"Sapphire, why don't you take Ebon, somewhere, isn't Persi in a jazz band or something?"

"Yeah, but why do I have to do it!?"

"Because I'm your brother and I said to."

"But, I don't want to take Ebon."

"Oh! Persi! I wanna see Persi! Please Sapphire Take me Take me!"

"Oh, fine, but for you, not him." She pointed at Nic defeat evident in her voice.

She quickly walked out with little Ebon trailing behind.

"Cute AND good with kids, what more can you ask for?" Griffin spoke, staring in the direction in which Sapphire had left.

"Dude what are you getting at, do you like, LIKE Nic's sister, dude he's gonna kill you!"

"He's right!" Nic stood up obviously irritated with Griffin's remark, there was a barely audible 'oops' heard in the room before the loud crack of a hand meeting a jaw followed.

"Guys I got Axel so you guys ca- WHAT IS GOING ON?" Sapphire had re-entered the room and was irritated at the sight of her brother and Griffin fighting yet again.

"Well, you see,-" Jackson began before Saphhire cut him off.

"You know what, I don't even want to know, it doesn't matter."

"Actually I think you'd be rather amused at why they're fighting this time."

"That's what you said last time they were fighting!"

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but don't you think we should break them up about now?" Axel asked hesitantly obviously trying to avoid causing another problem.

"Jackson, what are the odds they'll kill each other?"

"Well, if anyone's going to die it'll be Griffin, but I don't think Nic's that mad but then again-"

"Well, if Nic will be fine whatever, let's just sit back and watch it's rather entertaining actually." Sapphire said a little to eagerly.

Jitz and Ebon had walked into the room Jitz mumbling as per usual,

"I'll get the popcorn..." he trailed off and sighed, "It's just going to give us a heart attack that we'll never recover from.."  
Suddenly out of nowhere Ebon started yelling,

"OOH! POPCORN! I LIKE DA POPCORN! POPCORN, POPCORN, POPCORN! POPCORN SAY WHAT? POPCORN SAY POP! POP, POP, POP!"  
Jitz quickly walked of unsure of what too say at the young child's outburst,

Elezar walked in and started a speech on fighting,

"_Fighting_ _will get him nowhere, a broken jaw shall not stop the heart from feeling what it what, he should now that-" _Before he could finish Sapphire cut him off.

"Elezar Brewen, glad to meet you." He was about to continue when Jitz walked back in with the popcorn.

"Popcorn! I'd like some, meh good buddy!" Sapphire turned around expecting to see Ebon but instead finding it was Jackson speaking with a horrible Australian accent.

"Jackson, why are you talking funny?" Ebon asked Sapphire held back a laugh at the child's quizzical look.

"Aye, I not!" He attempted to defend himself, while continuing the accent.

"Jackson, knock it off- Oh! Ten bucks says Pretty boy Griff-Griff has a not so pretty eye tomorrow!"

"Oh! You said he was a pretty boy does that mean you love him?" Ebon asked innocently creating a laughing fit from Jackson, who was the only one who knew the real reason behind the fight.

"Aye, We all know she loves him!" Jackson received a death glare from a very annoyed Sapphire.

"Shut UP!" She yelled catching the attention of Nic and Griffin who has temporally ceased their quarrel to see what the yelling was about.

"Aye, feisty" Jackson quickly raised his arms in surrender although he had no plans of letting the issue go.

'At least I'm a victor's daughter ROSS!" Sapphire shouted across the room.

"Aye, Really feisty!"  
"Don't push it anymore!"  
"Or what? daddy going to beat me up for you?"  
Nic quickly had Jackson in a choke hold.

"No, but I will!"  
"I don't need your help Nicolas! Especially against Jackson!" Jackson shouted a retort, while Sapphire continued to glare at her brother obviously mad he didn't let her deal with her own issues.

"It's my job, Sapph" She pouted, stalling while looking for a good comeback. Then frowned but smiled before speaking.  
"But you're dead, Nic. How can you be choking him then?"  
Jackson desperate to get some air barely managed to stutter out, "She h-has a point!"  
Jitz chose this moment to speak up, "Aren't we all dead?"  
"Yeah, I think Jitz is right..." Everyone turned to see Fialla standing there all of them unable to figure out where she came from. Also Leah had joined the group, she was standing nearby smirking.

"When did you two die!?" Nic asked a slight sense of worry in his voice as he pointed to Sapphire and Fialla.  
"I didn't die!" Sapphire stated rather proudly  
An inaudible 'yet' was mumbled by Leah.  
But Sapphire heard it and took the opportunity to slap Leah.  
In order to avoid another brawl, Fialla spoke up "Shortly after you."  
"Oh" Was the only thing Nic said  
*Verbel argument breaks out between Leah and Sapphire*

AND Scene! This is where I leave you, if you liked it review, and I'll write more!


	2. Perhaps

Please review my peoples, I know you read this!

A verbal argument had broken out between Leah and Sapphire, while Fialla and Nic were attempting to have a normal conversation.

"So, how did you die?" Nic asked Fialla trying hard to ignore the distant screaming.

"I was electrocuted by a trap."

"Oh," They were silent for a moment before Sapphire's screeching.

"I'm not going to die Dagger! If anything you're going to! Oh, wait you already did!"

Leah went silent instantly, and Sapphire turned her attention to Nic and Fialla, and Jackson who was still struggling to get out of Nic's grasp.

"That's to bad." Nic re-stared their conversation.

"I suppose, but, I'm sorry about what happened in the games, I was a jerk."

"Psh, and a useless idiot!"

Sapphire was about to retaliate when Ebon walked up to Nic.

"I want a piggy-back ride." Nic was about to yell at the child to go away when an idea came to mind so with a smirk he replied,

"I can't right now but Jackson can." He released Jackson and Ebon immediately started trying to get on his back.

"I think I'd rather be strangled." Jackson muttered.

"Oh well, in that case…" Nic started making a grab for Jackson's neck.

"No, I'm good!" Jackson quickly threw Ebon on his back and started galloping off.

"Now, to attend to you!" Sapphire turned to Leah who was attempting to run but failing.

"Hey! What did I do!" She protested as Sapphire grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't know called my brother a useless idiot,"

"And she killed me!" Nic finish for his sister before making Leah his second chokehold victim of the day.

"It. Was. Just. An. ACCIDENT!" She yelled while violently thrashing around.

"Yes, and so was stabbing his dead body for the heck of it?" She question impatiently.

"Well, I-I" Leah stammered.

"Wait, she did that?" Nic tightened his grip on the girl.

"Yeah, she did!" Sapphire was tormenting her brother hoping he would fully suffocate the girl.

"Hey, do you know who the Victor is?" Axel finally spoke up.

"Yeah, actually I do."

"It was me wasn't it, sweet heart?" Jackson had returned to the room but his statement only earned him a glare from Sapphire.

"No, and don't call me that!" She said through gritted teeth.

"It was Maya, that district six girl."

"You're kidding me right? Isn't she the one that made that trap?" Nic's grip continued to tighten and Leah was slowly becoming paler.

"Yes, yes she was." Sapphire stated while thinking of how much she hated the girl for making that trap, and hoping for Leah to suffocate soon.

"What about me, what happened to me?"

"Obviously you died now go away before I kill you again!"

"Aw, but Sapphy, I thought you loved me?"

"I do not!"

Griffin laughed, "See Ross, she loves me!"

Jackson glared, "No! She loves me!"  
Cashmere started to stutter, "But… But...Jackson...!" she ran off presumably to cry.  
"See what you do?" Griffin scoffed.  
"I loved you... that was before I knew Sapphire."  
"You might want to apologize to her, because I don't love you, sorry Jack."  
"See she loves me" Griffin stated slightly to proudly.  
"Says who?" Nic quickly questioned cutting off his sister.  
"Griffy." Leah stated simply, causing Nic to tightened is grip which he had loosened significantly over the past few moments.  
"Shut it Dagger!"  
"I'll shut you, Riddle" Nic continued to choke her, kindly reminding her he was in charge.  
Sapphire flustered by the whole situation just screamed the first thing that came to her mind.

"I do NOT Freaking love anyone!"  
Cashmere was going to cry, but started singing and got distracted... no one was really paying attention to her singing, but she didn't care, she was to zoned out to care.  
Griffin muttered a tiny 'but.' To which Nic replied with a big smirk,

"Tough break, bro!"  
"Well, actually know that I think about it." Sapphire trailed off.  
"Don't even!" Nic started to loosen his grip on Sapphire about to re-start his earlier fight with Griffin, allowing Leah to let out a laugh at the boy's situation, but unfortunately his anger was only replied to her neck causing her to start gasping for air again.  
Sapphire re-started her conversation that was cut of by her brother,

Besides, I may a thing for Caspian...

Griffin was obviously hurt by this and simply replied with an 'oh'.  
Nic however was curious, Who's that?  
Sapphire knew she was stuck and tried to talk her way out. "Um, nobody?"  
Nic accidentally tightened grip even more on Leah "Tell me!"  
Leah gasped hoping to be realized soon.  
"Hmm...Nah..." was all Sapphire said in hopes her brother would finally succeed in suffocating Leah fully.  
Nic was growing extremely furious, "Sapphire!"

"Why should I tell you anyways?"  
"Because I'm you older brother"  
"Exactly!"  
"Why am I-I b-being the one b-being choked?" Leah said hoping to be released.  
"Because I can!" Nic replied giving no hint of letting her go soon.  
Maya walked by slowly, seeing them and thinking 'Oh my…' before walking out  
"And you killed him…" Griffin trailed off unsure if he should speak.

"He has a point." Sapphire stated simply.  
Fialla leaned over to Sapphire and asked 'Who's Caspian?'  
"Caspian" came out of nowhere and exclaimed, I'm Caspian! Tribute for District Four in the 176th Hunger Games!  
Wednesday rolled her eyes, "You haven't even been Reaped yet!"  
Caspian replied with a mumbled 'Meanie'  
'Your kidding me right?!' Nic asked amazed his sister would like anybody, especially another tribute after what happened in his games.  
Fialla leaned over and continued to whisper to Sapphire, "didn't you learn anything from me?"  
Sapphire replied with another, 'Well'  
Nic frowned and began to talk "Sapph, I really don't-" before Griffin butted in,  
"See? I'm right for you not him!"  
"Hey! Caspian retorted offended.  
Griffin's temper started to flare, "Back off, Sapphire's mine!"  
Sapphire was a little mad at being ignored and asked her brother "Since when did I have no say in this?"  
Nic simply shrugged and said, "I dunno"  
"Great," Was all Sapphire said.  
"Probably since I kind of went crazy on your brother." Fialla said unsure if it was helping or not.  
"Sounds about right." Nic stated simply.  
Griffin had managed to scare off Caspian "So, does that mean I get Sapphire?" he questioned too innocently.  
Leah had passed out, and Nic dropped her in the corner.  
"Perhaps" was all he said leaving everyone a bit puzzled.

"Well, Sapphire, what do you think?"

"Perhaps." Sapphire stated leaving everyone rather annoyed.

Axel spoke up this time. "Is that you Riddle kids answer to everything 'Perhaps'?"

Sapphire and Nic spoke at the same time, "Perhaps"  
Ebon obviously oblivious to the whole situation yelled out "PERHAPS!"  
Fialla frowned and turned to him, "You're not a Riddle."  
Ebon started crying "I WANNA PLAY TO!"  
Fialla hated seeing children crying hugged him "Don't cry please?"  
"Aw, good with kids." Nic stated to himself, but not quiet enough for Sapphire not to hear.  
"Hush it bro."  
"Fiesty!' Griffin said and then started laughing  
Jackson was offended by Sapphire not responding "How come he gets to say it?!"  
Sapphire simply responded by saying, "Because; He's not you!"  
"oh...' was all he said.  
Cashmere saw an opportunity and took it, "Don't worry Jacky I still love you!"  
Ebon still very oblivious responded with a 'Perhaps!'  
"Not now Ebon!" most people in the room shouted. Causing him to cuddle into Fialla.  
Jackson blinked "Since when were we in love?"  
Cashmere began talking, "I don't know but I love you!"  
Jackson sighed then began, "Sapphire, are you sure you don't love me?"  
Sapphire smiled then responded "Positive!"  
He gave an "Okay nod" and walked off with Cashmere.  
Griffin started hesitantly "So, Do you love me!?"  
Sapphire was extremely flustered and shouted "I don't know who I love okay!?" And went and buried herself in Nic's chest.  
Nic just glared and Griffin. Who in turned mouthed an apologetic 'sorry'.

Sorry if you think I'm 'abusing' your tribute or whatever, just keep in mind Wisteria wrote this to so, DON'T HURT ME! ;)


End file.
